Smite: Great Battles
by theBADwriters
Summary: Follow different Gods and Goddesses as they fight in the world of smite and experience what they do as the battles progress. Rated T for language and violence.


Hey there guys! This is the first fic that me and my friends will be writing together so if you like it then please drop a review and let us know if you guys like it or not! So until the next chapter I write, later!

~Dylan

~Solo Lane~

Aphrodite: The Goddess of Beauty

Aphrodite was floating under her tower in the solo lane, about to deal with an incoming minion wave. Her opponent in the solo lane, Tyr, had returned to base after a particularly nasty gank that came from Mercury, and while he didn't get the kill Aphrodite was thankful for the gank from her jungler, Tyr had her pinned to her tower for awhile and she was losing on precious gold that she needed, and now she was able to push the lane in relative peace. Aphrodite was one of the few people on her team to invest in wards, thus giving her a sense of peace since she would be able to see anyone that was coming in for a gank. She then quickly checked her Warlock Sash to see her stacks, which were at 23, not much but it was something, however she looked up to see he minions began to clash and fight, thus giving her cue to begin "Come my doves!" the Goddess called as her signature flock of doves came soaring down and began to deal damage to the minion wave. The back archers quickly died to to doves, however the swordsmen in the front were more resilient and managed to live with low health. Of course Aphrodite didn't want to lose any gold to the minions so she floated forward to finish the rest of the wave "Back off!" she commanded as the pink energy wave come from her and finished off the swordsmen, just as Tyr arrived back in lane from the jungle, with The Lawgiver looking more determined to defeat the Goddess of Beauty. Aphrodite noted that he came back from the jungle, meaning he'd probably warded and won't be able to be ganked for awhile. So the Goddess of Beauty simply stood back and waved her golden staff at Tyr, using her basic attacks on him while he cleared the minions that were outside the tower. Aphrodite backed up closer to her tower, not wanting Tyr to have the chance shove her out of position and really hurt her, so the two of them simply stood in lane waiting for their minions to arrive. Aphrodite noticed Tyr's stern glare was fixated on her as she rested her scepter on her shoulders for a moment before a smirk crossed the blondes face. She then raised her left hand and began to caress her neck and down her endowed chest "You should strive to find beauty in all things. Clearly in SOME things it's just easier to find!" she began her eyes were locked onto his "But don't worry you are also beautiful...in the dark! Ahahaha..." she taunted as Tyr's stern gaze only intensified on her, although he made no move to attack. Knowing that the Goddess of Beauty was trying to bait him into attacking first before the minions arrived.

Aphrodite would admit that she was a bit of a bitch in the lane, constantly taunting and making fun of her opponent. It wasn't without a couple reasons of course, the first reason was because it was a way to anger the opponent and have them make mistakes, the other reason was simply because she enjoyed how the different Gods and Goddesses reacted. Tyr was one of the boring ones who she never got a rise out of like Nu Wa, who was always unfazed her her taunts jabs, on the other hand gods like Sun Wukong and Bellona were extremely easy to get a rise out of. Sun Wukong simply because of his massive ego and great pride would cause him to rush into a bad situation, just to try and get her back, although Bellona was one she absolutely loved to lane against. The woman's temper was as volatile as Agni's fumes and she was always quick to charge at the Goddess of Beauty when she started her taunting. Aphrodite was quickly pulled from her musings as the minion waves arrived and began their battle. Tyr was the first to react as he made his way towards the back archers to shove them towards his own minions. Aphrodite quickly floated forward and blew a kiss towards his to stun the Lawgiver, although he side stepped which caused the kiss to miss. He then proceeded to use Fearless to shove the minions towards his tower and then followed it up with his Power Cleave to finish the survivors off. Aphrodite meanwhile flew forward and smirked at the perfect positioning "Come my Doves!" she called once again as her doves flew forward, hitting Tyr and the minion wave in the process.

Tyr growled as the doves dealt a good amount of damage to him. So in retaliation the Lawgiver quickly switched stances into his defensive stance and used Fearless and passed through her, hurting the Goddess in the process and then followed up with his Power Cleave and healed some of the damage that she's caused and began to slash at her with his basic attacks, really hurting her as she raised her hand and blew a kiss at Tyr, stunning him "Argh...Get Away!" Aphrodite commanded as she another pulse of pink energy came from her, shoving Tyr back from her as she raced to her tower, Tyr in hot pursuit, having taken over half her health in the skirmish. Aphrodite sighed in relief as she made it under tower and saw Tyr stopped his pursuit at the edge of her tower and began to back off some. The Goddess quickly looked at Tyr and raised her staff "Come my Doves!" the blonde Goddess called as Tyr easily dodged it, although she was really only looking for the heal. She took a moment to collect herself and let the healing effect repair her flawless skin and mend the more serious wounds "Enemy missing middle, be careful!" Aphrodite heard Scylla call from the mid lane "OK, Thanks!" There was Artemis from the duo lane "No problem!" Cabraken cockily said along side Artemis in duo "OK, be careful!" and of course there was Mercury talking like he drank a dozen cups of coffee "...OK..." She then called out, letting her team know that she heard. She looked over at Tyr and quickly saw something was amiss, the Norse god wasn't retreating back at all and stood there, with an odd glint in his eyes. Panicking Aphrodite summoned the map and saw her wards had long since expired and she was completely in the dark on what was in her jungle. Her eyes quickly shot to the closest opening to the jungle and watched it like a hawk, seeing no movement at all. Her mind was trying to figure out who was coming but that was when she remembered the jungler on the enemy team, Thor. Aphrodite's blue eyes shot up to the sky just in time to see Thor coming down on her with his ultimate, stunning her for a moment before he then used his Tectonic Rift to stun her even longer before he began his Berserker Barrage on her. Aphrodite's health was quickly ticking away and she was about to die when she finally was able to move "Oh no… For love!" She said as Aphrodite called upon her own ultimate Undying Love, which managed to make her invulnerable to the rest of Thor's attack. Of course now she was on a timer, she was one hit from being taken out, however Thor was taking damage from her tower so now all she had to do was outlast him "Aphrodite retreat! I'm on my way!" She heard Mercury call out as he was in the right lanes jungle, making his way over to the solo lane. Despite the distance she knew he'd be here quick enough, he was the fastest god alive after all.

Thor dashed towards her, swinging his hammer Mjolnir at her as she began to flew around and hid behind her tower to buy time since her doves were still on cool down. She looked and saw Thor was now beginning to look desperate and very low on health and she saw her chance. Aphrodite blew a kiss at Thor and it landed, stunning the man before following up with her Back Off "Leave me ALONE!" she commanded before the familiar pink energy wave came from her, shoving Thor away from her before he finally decided to retreat, throwing his hammer out of the tower and into the lane, however it was to late as he teleported to his hammer the final shot from the tower shot him square in the back, taking Thor out and giving Aphrodite another kill "Heh...How was that for a kiss?" She taunted Thor as he was lifted off to the respawn. She took a deep breath as she looked down at herself and assessed the damage and gasped "Ohhhh myyyy GODS that was close!" She cried to herself as she saw the damage that Thor did. She glanced up and was relived to see Tyr backing off, rolling his eyes some as he was probably getting an earful from Thor about not trying to secure the kill. Aphrodite sighed in relief "Aphrodite return to base, we'll gank Tyr!" she heard Scylla call out and saw they were making their way to her lane. Aphrodite sighed in relief as she stood next to her tower and was surrounded by orange rings, preparing to return to base. She was just about to pull up the shop when she heard the familiar crackle of Mercury's ultimate "APH GET OUT OF THERE!" she heard Mercury scream as time seemed to begin to slow for her as she saw water bubbling at her feet. She looked up as she saw Posidon had snuck from the jungle into her lane, Mercury and Scylla right behind him, trying to catch him in time but it was to late "Release the Kraken!" he called as the Goddess of Beauty saw the creature of the ocean rise up from beneath her and toss her into the air like a rag doll, effectively slaying her. As she was falling from the air she the explosion of Mercury's ultimate, Sonic Boom as he he crashed right by Poseidon, sending him spinning "I'M A MONSTER!" she heard Scylla then shout as Poseidon was immediately slain after her. Tyr apparently retreated to his tower, not wanting to be a part of a two vs one. As she was about to hit the ground she felt herself be grabbed Mercury, saving her the extra pain of smashing her head against the ground "Dying now leaves me beautiful forever..." she said as she was lifted from Mercury's arms to the respawn where her rather painful wounds were quickly healed "Oh man I am Sorry Aph! If only I were faster! Oh man, oh man I'm sorry!" she heard Mercury apologize profusely before she heard a sigh "Oh be quiet you dummy! We should have kept our jungle better warded!" she heard Scylla say as Aphrodite looked at the map and saw Mercury was holding the lane while Scylla returned to the mid lane. The blonde sighed "No problem you guys, I should have been more careful..." Aphrodite said as she summoned the shop and began to think about whether she wanted the Shoes of Focus or the Shoes of the Magi "Hey Blondie remember what I said about using your head...well..this is you!" she heard her sister Artemis tease in a joking manner, trying to get a rise out of the blonde, which it did "Oh back off Pig! She said back as she decided on the Shoes of Focus and then bought two wards with what she had left. Once she spawned in she saw Mercury was getting low in the solo lane "On my way, be careful!" Aphrodite called as she made her way out of the fountain and past the Order Titan towards the right lane, reminding herself to be more careful this time.


End file.
